Storm has Reborn
Plot After Lothor was defeated former red wind ranger Shane Clarke had a hard relationship with his daughter Emily since she chose to go to college instead of ninja school where one day she and her two friends were training when they stumble upon the wind ninja academy and they were chosen to become the new wind power rangers. Story "Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors. Ancient scrolls told of three who would be chosen above the others. Three who would become..." ―Narrator (Theme Song) Go! Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm! Let's Go! The call is on! Their force is getting strong! They'll have to brave the weather! Ninja Storm! stand together! The storm will grow! Waters flow! Power Ranger Ninjas Go! Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing) is growing (growing) is GROWING! (GROWING!) Go! Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm! Let's Go! With the speed of the wind! Go! And strength like thunder! Go! Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm! Let's Go! Episode 1: Storm has Reborn In the forest at night 3 college students in ninja outfits stop a thief from stealing a scroll from the museum of history as they took off they’re ninja masks. The brown hair girl looks at her friends. “Wow guys that was a good ninja training tonight guys.” Emily says as she looks at her friends. The blonde girl looks at her. ”Yeah Emily our ninja moves really caught good when we catch those thieves.” Chloe says as she looks at her. As they leave unknown to them her father Shane is watching from on top of a building. "Ugh Emily why don't you listen to me," Shane says as he looks down at his daughter. At Blue Bay Harbor University Emily look at her friends. ”Okay guys for our math test what do you think if you do 23 ninja air kick and add 25 water twirl the remainder will be.” Emily says as she lets her friends answer. ”That would equal 48 together.” Fletcher says as he looks at her. Chloe looks at her. “Wow Emily using ninja moves for our H=homework and test really is helping us to think the questions that seems impossible to do.” Chloe says as she looks at her with a Smile. Emily looks at them. ”Thanks guys It’s good to have you 2 as my friends besides I love college and still doing Ninja training even though my dad doesn't even know that I’m still doing ninja training even though I’m in college.” Emily says as she looks at her friends. Fletcher looks at her. ”Me and Chloe know how much you 2 haven’t sorted out your differences since you left to College.” Fletcher says as he looks at her. “I know but I still try but he thinks I don’t listen to him.” Emily says as she looks at them. As the bell rang as the three teens went to class as Chloe and Fletcher worries about Emily and Shane’s strained relationship. At the wind ninja academy Shane, Tori, and Dustin were teaching their ninja students about the true spirit of a ninja when Shane call the class early and left make Tori and Dustin worried. Tori and Dustin looks at Shane "Shane can you just let it go Emily chose her own path and she's happy about it." Tori says as she looks at Shane. Shane looks at them angrily. "You guys don't get it I've trained Emily her own life then she threw all of it away for university, college and you guys don't know the worst part I saw Emily and her two friends catching some thieves and were using the ninja moves that I taught her for years and she doesn't listen and so mishear.' Shane says as he walks away angry. In the forest former Green Samurai Ranger, Cam Watanabe, is training his his daughter, Crissa; who is friends with Emily, is learning the Green Samurai technique when Tori and Dustin shows up. Cam looks at them. ”Trouble with Shane again.” Cam says as he looks at the 2. Tori and Dustin nods at him. ”Man I hate seeing Shane mad at Emily like that.” Cam says as he looks at them. Crissa looks at them. “Yeah even behind Shane’s back my dad let’s me go hang out with Emily and her friends.” Crissa says as she looks at them. Tori comes up with an idea. ”What is we bring Emily and her friends over and we test how much they learn about the Ninja moves.” Tori says as she looks at them. Dustin looks at her. ”Thats great, But what about Shane.” Dustin says as he looks at them. Cam looks at them. ”Leave Shane to me.” Cam says as he looks at them. Tori looks at them. ”So its settle Emily and her 2 friends will come here while Cam distracts Shane While Emily is here.” Tori Says as she looks at them with a smile as the others nod in agreement. Characters Wind power Rangers Allies * Veteran NInja Storm Rangers * Sensei Kanoi Watanabe; Cam's father and Crissa's grandfather and the new ninja storm rangers mentor. * Crissa Watanabe; Cam's daughter and Sensei's granddaughter and the soon to be Green Samurai Ranger, who helps the rangers out. Villains Monster Trivia Notes Category:Series premiere